The Edge Against Crime
by MasterCaster
Summary: After the events of Avengers: Endgame. The wreckage of the Avengers Base is under the process of being cleaned by Damage Control. But one worker named Chris Powell finds a strange artifact that will forever change his life.


It was the day after the battle for the entire universe.

The day where The Avengers and a multitude of other heroes faced off against Thanos and his army.

In the end, the heroes were victories but it costed the life of Tony Stark who is better known as Iron Man.

Iron Man sacrificed himself to put an end to the threat of Thanos by using the six Infinity Stones to erase Thanos and his army from existence. But the energy of the stones were too much for him. Tony Stark died a hero.

After his funeral, an organization who are known for cleaning up the damage leftover from the battles against heroes and villains, called Damage Control, came to the destroyed Avengers Base.

It took weeks to clean up the rubble and find any tech that may have survived the onslaughts fro Thanos.

One day, a rookie who was recently hired was finishing up for the night..

Until he found something interesting.

The worker knelt down towards some stone tile and pushed it out of the way.

Under the rubble was a black amulet in the shape similar to a cat's pupil. The middle of the amulet had what looked like a pinkish _V_.

It also had a hard chain attached to the top like some sort of necklace.

Not sure if it was a weapon or special armor that Tony never used.

"Hey, Powell! You're shift's over." The boss man yelled.

Knowing that he could get into trouble if he brought home anything in secret, the worker brought it to his boss.

"Sir. I found something." said the young worker as he showed his boss the object in his hands.

"Go bring it to Mr. Hogan next to that aircraft over there. He should know what it is." The boss ordered.

The worker walked over to the aircraft which held any salvaged tech and next to the carrier was Happy Hogan who was going over some paperwork.

"Umm. Sir?" The worker called.

Happy Hogan glanced up from his work and looked back down.

"What is it?" he asked.

The worker showed Happy the amulet.

Happy stared at the object in confusion.

"What the heck is that?" Happy asked.

The worker shrugged.

"I found it under some rubble. I think it may have belonged to Tony Stark." The worker explained.

Happy shook his head.

"It doesn't. It looks like something from an anime or comic book." Happy replied.

The worker scowled.

"Are you sure? Maybe you just looked over and forgot about this." The worker suggested.

Happy slapped his pen down next onto a table where he did his work and glared up at the worker before him.

"What's your name, son?" Happy asked in annoyance.

"C-Chris Powell, sir." Chris answered.

"Okay, Chris. How long have you been on this job?" Happy asked.

"About two months. Why?" Chris replied.

Happy pointed a finger at Chris.

"Because any worker here will know that I'm aware of every piece of inventory that enters or leaves this place. And I'll have you know that I've never seen that thing in my life." Happy explained.

Chris looked down at the amulet and back at Happy.

"So what do you want me to do with this?" Chris asked.

Happy shrugged.

"Toss it out. Keep it. I don't care." Happy replied.

"Are you sure? It could be a weapon." Chris advised.

"It looks like something a teenage goth would wear at the mall." Happy sighed.

"Now go home. I heard your boss tell you that your shift is over." Happy finished.

Not wanting to start an argument, Chris placed the chain holding the amulet around his neck and headed to the Damage Control trucks and headed back to base.

* * *

Two hours later, Chris exited the bus once it arrived at the bus stop.

The young man walked down the usual path he takes to get back home to his family.

To make the trip shorter, Chris pops in his earbuds and puts his phone's playlist on shuffle.

As the music started, Chris continued to walk past other people on the sidewalk.

Eventually, Chris made it to a broken fence leading to an old amusement park that was closed and abandoned years ago. He uses this as a shortcut to home.

Chris looks at the old rides as he walks by.

He can only imagine the joy this park once brought to kids back then. Too bad the original owner was arrested for tax fraud which led to the park shutting down.

But what Chris didn't know was that he was about to stumble upon an illegal sale. If he didn't have his earbuds in, he could've heard the criminals and walk away unnoticed. But Chris walked into the line of sight of the criminals.

"Hey! We got a witness!" one criminal yelled.

Chris's glanced at the deal and his eyes widened as he saw the criminals staring at him

Suddenly, one of the criminals pulled out a gun.

Panicking, Chris ran off as the criminals gave chase.

Chris Powell's heart slammed against his chest as he dove behind a stand and paused his music so he could listen to the criminals speaking.

"Found him yet?"

"Nah."

"We'll keep looking! If you find him, snap his neck."

Chris gulped.

He looked around the stand to find something to defend himself but found nothing.

He then remembered the amulet hanging around his neck.

Inspecting the amulet, he noticed that the bottom has a pointy tip that could work for stabbing.

As he moved one of his arms to grab his amulet, Chris accidentally bumped the board he was hiding under which made a loud '_Thump!_'.

One of the criminals noticed and looked at the stand.

He smirked while approaching the stand with a knife in hand.

Chris was now sweating bullets as he mentally cursed himself for his stupid mistake.

He knew that someone was approaching his hiding place.

Chris knew that this was his last day living.

But if he was going to go out, he was taking one if these criminals with him!

Chris got on one of his knees and was ready to spring up to stab the criminal as he got closer.

Chris was clutching the amulet so hard that he didn't notice that it started to glow.

"Huh?" said Chris as he looked down at the glowing amulet.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash of light.

Chris felt his body change.

The criminal noticed the flash and chuckled.

"Hey! I found the rat!" The criminal called to his buddies.

The other criminals quickly approached the stand but stopped as they noticed what was behind the counter.

What they thought was the kid was instead some strange looking robot.

The robot was mostly black with big shoulder guards, a steel brace circling the right wrist, purple wings on each side, and a helmet which the top slants forwards. One of the criminals thought it looked cool. Lastly, a black diamond rested on the being's chest.

"What the heck are you?" One of the criminals asked.

What they didn't know is that the robot was actually Chris who was more confused than them.

Chris felt different.

He felt strange yet stronger.

One second, he was his regular self.

The next, he's wearing some odd suit of armor.

He knew that this must've been something Stark made!

But he has something more important to worry about

Chris guards himself by raising his hands.

"Please... Don't hurt me." he cowered.

"Looks like we have another rat to smoke." Said one of the criminals while raising a gun towards Chris.

"NO, WAIT!" Chris screamed.

_POW!_

The gun was fired.

But something unexpected happened.

Instead of penetrating Chris's body, the bullet bounced off upon impact as if it was rubber.

Chris watched in amazement as the bullet landed on the ground, much to the criminal's surprise.

"Keep shooting 'em!" One criminal ordered.

The rest pulled out their firearms and blasted away.

Chris continued to shield himself with his arms.

The bullets didn't hurt but Chris was wishing the he would stop being shot at.

"STOP! Please!" Chris pleaded but the criminals didn't do so.

Suddenly, the amulet on Chris's chest began to glow a bright blue.

"I said... STOP!"

And with that, a beam shot out of the amulet, destroying the front of the stand and hitting the criminals in front of him.

The criminals screamed in pain as they were tossed back by the beam.

The beam stopped while the amulet no longer glowed.

Chris saw what he had done as the criminals lied in the ground motionless.

To shaken to check if they were alive, Chris ran off from the scene.

"I got to find a way to change back to normal." said Chris as he continued to run.

A few minutes later, Chris found a lone mirror next to an attraction.

Chris glanced at his new look.

"Oh, crap. What happened to me?" he asked himself.

Chris spotted the amulet on his chest.

"It was the amulet!"

Chris reached for his amulet and grabbed hard.

Suddenly, another flash of light occured and Chris found himself back to normal.

As the young man was about to toss the amulet far away, he heard police sirens approaching his location. Knowing that someone must've called the cops, Chris ran away before he is seen.

Not long after, Chris exits the amusement park, breathing heavy.

He then caught his breath and walked off towards his home.

But not before his eye caught a homeless man sitting against a wall

The homeless man, knows as Saint Johnny, stared at Chris tiredly.

"Powers got to be used, not abused... by a Darkhawk." The hobo warned.

Chris, not knowing what the old coot us talking about, just walked away.

* * *

Finally, Chris made it home.

When he walked through the front door, he found his two younger twin brothers, Jason and Jonathan, wrestling each other. Most likely fighting over something stupid as usual.

He walked into the kitchen to find his mother, Grace Powell, cleaning the dishes.

Grace looked at her son and smiled.

"Hello, dear. You got home later than usual." said Mrs. Powell.

Chris's eyes shifted.

"Yeah... Had to take a different route." said Chris as he sat at the kitchen table.

Mrs. Powell dried her hands and went to her son and hugged him.

"Thanks for helping out, Chris." Grace thanked.

"You're welcome, Mom. Damage Control isn't so bad, actually." Chris replied.

It's been hard for the Powell family.

Months ago. Chris's father, Mike Powell who's a police officer, disappeared after it was revealed that he took a bribe from a mobster named Phillipe Bazin. Mike is now not only wanted for questioning, but has run off and no one knows his current whereabouts.

So Chris applied for a job at Damage Control to help his mom with money.

But even if all of New York sees Mike Powell as a traitor and crooked cop, his family has hope that there's more to the story.

* * *

That night, Chris laid in his bed, staring at the ceiling.

He kept a hold of the amulet as multiple thought raced through his mind

Turning into whatever he became was scary but he felt powerful.

Maybe he could learn how to use that power and find a way to clear his dad's name?

No doubt that Bazin and his men have their eyes on his family as his mom is a lawyer.

But the one thing that Bazin doesn't have is the amulet!

So Chris decides to use the a amulet as the edge against crime. To use it to bring his family back together.

He remembers what that hobo said earlier and decides to use the old man's crazy words for himself.

"Darkhawk..." Chris whispered.

**The End.**

* * *

**To be honest, I hope that Darkhawk makes it into the MCU eventually as a show on Disney+ or he has a movie of his own.**


End file.
